


Dip Me

by harljordxn



Category: DC - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Hawkworld (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, just some fun tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harljordxn/pseuds/harljordxn
Summary: “The Justice League send Hawkman and Atom to bust up an arms deal. But to crack this case, Hawk will have to stop dancing around the problem and dance to Atom’s tune.”





	Dip Me

“This is the most clothes I’ve ever seen you wear.”

“Shut up, Ray.” 

Katar pulls at the bow tie around his neck for seemingly the hundredth time, the muscles beneath his skin taut as he strains against the confines of formal dress. The suit he wears is tight, and if you were to ask him to wear it again Katar Hol would sooner send you into the atmosphere.

Ray, however, is perfectly at ease as his eyes scan the room leisurely. This is one of the more enjoyable undercover ops the league has sent him on. Being paired with Hawkman is a plus, himself and Katar are friends after all, until Ray releases the hawk is badly accustomed to black tie attire.

“Come on. Why don’t we stretch our legs?” Ray offers, pushing the tumbler of brown alcohol into Katar’s hand as the ice rattled within the crystal glassware. Katar grunts, sipping the whiskey as they weave through the crowds of perfume and cologne.

Ray fits in perfectly amongst the crowd, at one as he makes small talk and friendly gestures to strangers as he wanders. He’s good at mingling and networking.

Then behind him trails the sullen Katar, gripping his drink and praying to any god that no one attempts conversation. 

“The two dealers, they’re dancing.” Katar notices, eyes honing in on the arm smugglers - a man and woman - who are elegantly gliding across the marble floor in one another’s arms. Katar catches snippets of their transaction, but not enough as Ray yanks away his drink and discards it on a nearby plinth.

“What are you doing-” Katar barely has enough time to complete his sentence, Ray dragging him onto the evenly spaced dancefloor. “I don’t dance.”

“Then start.” Ray replies, taking the lead as the waltz set begins. Katar unhappily balks beneath his breath, beginning to dance with Ray as they clumsily move awkwardly around couples. 

“We look ridiculous.” Katar growls shortly, Ray rolling his eyes.

“No, we don’t. I’m a regular Fred Astaire.” Ray assures him, edging closer to the arms dealers. “And you’re Ginger Rogers.”

“And you’re delusional.” Katar scoffs, ears perking up as the details come into earshot. 

“They’re about to exchange something, but we can’t just look,” Ray curses softly, meeting Katar’s eye with dead severity. “Dip me.”

“Dip you!?” 

“Do it now.” Ray hisses, Katar suddenly dipping the shorter male - face bright red as other couples turn to stare, Ray getting the perfect upside down shot of the Kryptonian prototype.

Ray is dropped as Leaguers hear confirmation, Batman sliding in through the grates behind the punchbowl as Flash streaks through and rips the weapon away with a small ‘yoink!’

“Nice dipping.” Batman compliments the Thanagarian, who scowls venomously. “But you might want to loosen up.”


End file.
